<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Surprises by julienwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827755">Birthday Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites'>julienwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Must Love Dogs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Reminiscing, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s my birthday, and I say we stay in bed and have birthday sex,” the woman grumbles, pressing her face into Matt’s shoulder slightly harder, trying to get him to understand the seriousness of the situation. Matt laughs and she glares at him, though it lacks all heat. “Don’t laugh at me, s’my day.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Must Love Dogs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a smaller installment in the Must Love Dogs universe. I am not feeling the title, but I spent twenty minutes trying to come up with something better and my brain said 'nope'. This is set in the April following Beau's adoption in November, so Sylvie and Matt been together five months. I have never been to Chicago, but I tried to make sure the places they went were accurate with where they're located. </p>
<p>A little fun fact- I used to work at the store Sylvie and Matt go into. A lot of Sylvie's clothing and house items are from there on the actual show too. During the early seasons, when she lived with Cruz and Otis, the comforter on her bed was one I had almost bought but it was still really expensive even with my discount. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this little snippet of life! I have a few more smaller fics like this planned out. As always, let me know if you have any requests, as I'm more than happy to try to fill or incorporate them into this series. My tumblr is roberttchase if you'd ever like to come talk! </p>
<p>Julien</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvie’s birthday is something her boyfriend has apparently decided to celebrate all week leading up to it. Matt’s been taking her out to eat, and every morning she’s been waking up to something special. Monday it’s a smoothie from her favorite cafe, Tuesday is a chocolate bar that she swears is bigger than her head. Wednesday is shift, so she doesn’t see the large bouquet of her favorite flowers until they’re almost leaving. And yesterday had been a tin of cookies; the snickerdoodle ones from Allie’s Bakery in Fowlerton- her favorite ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today is April 19th, which means she’s officially 35. Sylvie’s not sure how to feel about being in her mid thirties, she doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that old, but that has to be a good thing right? Yawning and shifting so she’s snuggling against Matt’s shoulder, the paramedic looks up, smiling when she sees blue green eyes staring back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Syl,” Matt murmurs, nuzzling her hair. Before she can get a word out, there’s movement under the covers and then Beau is peeking his head out, little pink and black nose brushing against her leg. She puts a hand on his back, grinning when it earns her a large, wet lick on her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, s’gonna be a good day. Can tell already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve not talked about what she wants to do today, mostly because she’s assuming Matt has something planned. She herself is a planner by nature, but she’s learned slowly that it’s okay to let other people; namely her boyfriend, take control of things every once in a while. The man next to her smiles and leans down to steal a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get up soon,” the Captain says, voice still groggy from sleep. The sound is one of Sylvie’s favorites, making him sound so young and relaxed. She pouts a little at the words, giving a huff that could rival Beau’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I say we stay in bed and have birthday sex,” the woman grumbles, pressing her face into Matt’s shoulder slightly harder, trying to get him to understand the seriousness of the situation. Matt laughs and she glares at him, though it lacks all heat. “Don’t laugh at me, s’</span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another kiss is pressed to her hair. “I’m sorry Syl. But I thought you might want to get up since we’re having breakfast at Wildberry’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Popping her head up from Matt’s shoulder, Sylvie’s eyes widen. “Really?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you think I’d lie to you? And on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course not, she thinks. Matt never lies to her. Even if sometimes she wants him to, when she asks questions about his family, or his relationship with Gabby. She leans forward and kisses him, one hand going to his cheek. “Thank you, this is already the best birthday ever,” the paramedic knows she probably sounds like an overly excited kid, but she can’t help it. Wildberry’s has her favorite pancakes on earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sudden movement, Beau gives a huff, snorting as he tries to get himself back under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, breakfast time for you sir. I know you like sleep, but give me a break today, hmm? It’s mama's birthday, we’ve talked about this.” The dog looks at Matt and then huffs again. The fireman gets up and picks the nine month old dog up, smiling at Sylvie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feed him while I get ready, then we can go,” Sylvie nods, stretching a little and watching as her boyfriend leaves. Her eyes linger on his ass, clad in sweatpants. So much for birthday sex. Hauling herself up, the woman heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then fix her hair and do just a little makeup, deciding to not worry about it. She cares more about pancakes than eyeliner any day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Matt returns with Beau from their morning walk, allowing the pup to do his business after breakfast. Beau heads straight for his snoopy toy, waddling up the dog stairs next to the couch with the toy in his mouth. Matt moves flush up against her, kissing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday again, sunshine. I have something I think you’ll find fun planned for today,” he admits, making her narrow her eyes thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Well I’m sure whatever you’ve decided on will be fun,” she nods, and she mostly believes it. Logically, she knows he wouldn’t pick anything she doesn’t like, and the tiny part of her that’s doubtful gets reminded of all the sweet things he does for her on a regular basis. He’s not going to come out of left field with anything crazy, that’s just not Matt Casey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They head out at 9:15, Sylvie in her favorite plaid, cropped jacket, still a little chilly in Chicago even when it’s April. Matt wraps an arm around her as they go to his truck, and she wonders how it would be if she hadn’t asked him to go to the animal shelter to help volunteer. She’s sure they would have cracked eventually from all the sexual tension, but it would also mean her life would be Beau-less. The paramedic’s hit then, with enough mental force that she actually freezes on the middle of the sidewalk, and it’s like someone’s knocked her upside the head. How could she be so stupid? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvie? Are you ok-“ Matt’s looking at her with worry in his eyes, and she can’t take it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Matt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve not said it before, not really. Matt’s dropped a few ‘I love it when you-s’ but nothing more. Maybe she’s always known it, deep down, and that’s why she’s not thought about it until right now. Eyes trained on Matt, she watches as the confusion clouding his eyes clears up, and suddenly they’re wide and she wonders if she’s said it too soon. Her stomach feels icy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment. They stand there and Matt watches her, like maybe she’s going to say it was a joke, like she’s going to take it back. His face softens after another awkward five seconds, then he smiles, looking more confident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a beat and then they’re kissing. It’s not hard or rushed, just simple and sweet, and Sylvie feels like her world is brighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best birthday ever. She breaks them apart finally, thankful no neighbors are around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, now I need pancakes. I’ve just gone through a lot of emotions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt laughs and squeezes her shoulder. She picks Taylor Swift to listen to as they head the twenty minute drive over near Riverwalk. The whole area surrounding the cafe is nice, Millenium Park right across from it, giving them a nice view. Sylvie smiles the whole way as she sings along to Shake It Off, grinning even more when Love Story comes on and Matt sings quietly under his breath. It’s one of the things she loves most about him, how he’ll sing along to songs in the truck, even if it’s done quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright birthday girl, you ready for some pancakes?” Matt asks as he parallel parks perfectly on the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that even a question?” She’s still not sure of which flavor she wants, she knows from experience all of them are good, even the key lime pie one. Hopping out, the blonde grabs hold of Matt’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Thank you, by the way. For the gifts this week, and for this.” She’s not meaning for today to be so sappy, but she needs him to know she’s grateful for it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you baby. I thought you’d like small little things, things I know you wouldn’t get yourself normally,” Matt explains as they get in the small line. She stays close to him, breathing in his rustic, woodsy cologne. Her eyes scan the menu above, letting Matt wrap an arm around her. They’re not usually ones for pda, or at least not a lot, but today it seems fitting to stay close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought about what you’re getting?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie looks at the man and huffs. “Cinnamon pancakes or chocolate chip banana...I can’t decide,” she worries at her lip. Matt laughs, making her give him a withering look. “I’m serious! You pick for me!” She trusts he’ll get the right thing, even if she doesn’t know what that is yet. They step up to the woman at the register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! How’re you doing? What can we get for you?” She’s pretty; small and brunette, and she’s surprisingly cheery for how early it is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, we’re good, hope you are. We need one of the chocolate chip banana pancake plates, the southwest omelet, and a side of bacon as well, please.” Matt gives her a smile, and Sylvie’s sure that the girl is probably thinking the same thing she is in the moment. Matt’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get their little number and Matt pays, getting coffee’s in to go cups as well, and they find a small booth near the back of the cafe. As they sit, Matt pulls out a small, flat, rectangular box from inside his jacket, and Sylvie almost furrows her brow in confusion before remembering that it’s her birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Sunshine. You know I have other stuff planned today, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you didn’t have to get me anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically this is from Beau,” Matt admits with a shy smile, which makes Sylvie laugh. Of course he’d be the type to have their dog ‘get her something’. He’s the absolute sweetest man alive. Taking the box and opening it, her eyes take in a dainty gold chain with a tiny frenchie on the end of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god this is so cute,” she looks up at him then back down at the necklace, hastily taking it out so she can put it on. Matt laughs and gets up, moving so he can help her. When it’s on and adjusted to be in the center, Sylvie touches it gently. “Beau definitely knows how to pick out jewelry,” she adds with a wink. Matt blushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast is slow and lazy. They talk and eat, enjoy each other's company, and eventually, over an hour after they arrived, they stand to leave. Mostly, they know they should since there’s a long line and only a few tables open. Staying close, Sylvie walks with Matt outside into the sun, chuckling when the light hits her boyfriend's face and he pauses, turning to sneeze into his arm like always when the sun hits him directly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bless you,” she offers, then cocks her head in confusion when Matt walks the opposite direction of his truck. “Trucks that way honey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. And I know, but we should go this way,” Matt says with a sneaky smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, birthday surprises. She lets him lead the way, and after crossing the street and heading past a few restaurants, they end up in front of Block 37, an upscale shopping and dining mall with one of Sylvie’s favorite stores. Anthropologie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthropologie is a mix of all things vintage and classy, elegant yet cool. She loves that most of the clothing she gets there is easy to mix, and though it may not be the lowest price tag, everything lasts for years. The smaller housewares section always grabs her attention too, and even Matt’s seemed to like looking around when he’s come in with her before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going where I think we’re going?” Her voice is high with excitement, sounding much like a kid getting to go to a candy store. Matt looks at her with an innocent expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh, I actually need to pick up my watch from the watch shop, had to get the battery replaced,” he explains, but when her face drops involuntarily, the firefighter starts laughing, holding his left hand up. “Sweetheart, my watch is on my wrist. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re going to Anthropologie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was mean,” she pouts, making sure he knows she’s not impressed. It’s her </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>! No ones allowed to be mean to her on her birthday! She moves closer all the same, smiling when he kisses her head fondly, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize Syl, never want to be mean to you,” he teases, even though she knows he’s serious. They approach the store front and Sylvie pauses just to smile and take it in. Even from ten feet away the smell of the iconic volcano candle hits her and she squeezes Matt’s hand in thanks. “Go pick out whatever you want. And when I say whatever, I mean it. I may have put aside some money just for today, a while back from a couple of jobs. I know you, and I know you’ll try and assure me it’s okay, and you’ll find one or two things. But it’s my girls birthday, and I want to get her some stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie’s stunned into silence for a moment. It’s true that she instantly wants to just get maybe a shirt and dish towel, it’s how she was raised. But she knows Matt’s serious, and she finds it incredibly sweet, even if she’s going to agonize over him buying more than one thing for her. If the spots were reversed, Matt would probably flat out refuse to get more than one item. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...thank you. It means a lot Matt. I love you.” Kissing his cheek, they head inside, and instantly Sylvie’s in heaven. The store is so big and nice, and the layout is easy to go through. She’s always liked that they separate things into styles; lounge wear in a corner, business in the back, everyday in the front, and she’s barely ten steps inside before she’s looking at a striped sweater on a rolling rack. The paramedic hears her boyfriend laugh behind her but can’t be bothered. She’s in her element now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt stays close by as she browses, and she appreciates it. Harrison had never stuck with her through shopping, instead he’d find a seat or bench somewhere and play on his phone. Kyle had tried a little harder, but never gave opinions or looked like he was having fun. Matt’s different. Walking next to her, he’ll look at things and if they look like something she’d like he’ll point it out. When she asks what he thinks about something she might try on, he’ll give her an honest, kind opinion. The first time they’d come to Anthropologie together, she’d expected him to tune out like everyone else and let her look alone. When he’d looked genuinely interested it had made her more grateful than she could imagine, not having known it could be fun to shop with a boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this? The color makes me think of you,” Matt says as she turns, already holding the striped sweater in her arms. He’s looking at a shirt that’s not entirely a blouse, but it’s not a tee either. It’s all lace with cotton underneath the main part, but the sleeves are delicate and see through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, yes, I love that,” she nods, and Matt expertly picks out her size and holds it by the hanger. That’s another thing that had felt slightly odd, the first time they’d come here together. She’d looked at a shirt and he’d noticed, and while she was trying things on the firefighter had asked her what size she was. Not even Harrison, who’d she’d been with for years, knew her size. But Matt had asked so comfortably, like he was asking the weather, and it had put her at ease. If he’d asked nervously she might not have given him the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk through each section a couple of times. When they hit more than a couple of tops and pants, a nice, older woman with a pretty skirt comes and takes the items to a dressing room for safe keeping while they continue to look. Sylvie takes Matt’s hand, swinging it gently. The couple walks past the accessories bar and Matt stops, grabbing a little bundle of hair ties that range from light blue to navy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like these, they’d look pretty with your uniform,” Matt admits, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sylvie isn’t sure how Matt does it, but even just that simple admission and thought makes her surprised, the fact he thinks about things like that. She smiles warmly, her free hand moving to pet at the nape of his neck, while he holds the hair ties more firmly, understanding that she agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+ + +</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making their way to the large dressing room area with a few more things, Matt smiles when the kind looking woman from earlier greets them, walking Sylvie to a door near the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one’s yours. My name’s Carol if you need anything!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt sits himself on a chair that looks like something Sylvie would like, all yellow with dark wood legs. He wonders if Sylvie’s style is rubbing off on him, because while he’s usually into darker colors, the yellow is kind of nice. As the firefighter waits for his girlfriend, Carol walks around to erase a name and number off f a now vacant room door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get roped into coming?” Her voice is light like maybe she’s been trained to ask questions like this, which is dumb, Matt thinks. Shouldn’t men be excited to shop with their girlfriends and wives? He may not know much about fashion, and he’s not ever going to volunteer to shop with Kidd, but with Sylvie it’s fun and easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it was actually my idea. It’s her birthday and this is her favorite place,” he explains to Carol, who seems to relax a bit and genuinely become more interested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so fun, I bet she’s having a good time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sure hopes so. The man’s about to respond when Sylvie opens the giant wood door, wearing one of the new shirts she’s picked out. It’s beautiful, he thinks. It’s deep red, a color she doesn’t usually wear, claiming it washes her out and makes her look pale. All Matt sees is the contrast of porcelain skin and the shirt, and it makes him want to tell Carol to leave and press his girlfriend up against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s gorgeous Syl, really.” He stands, smiling as she spins around, looking just barely self conscious. “I know you aren’t always sure about that color but I love it on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol nods in agreement. “And it’s easy to dress up or down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie seems to consider it all and nods, then heads back into the room to switch tops. A minute later she’s wearing the top he’d suggested she try, the white one with lace. With her lighter jeans it looks like it doesn’t quite sync up, and Matt furrows his brow in thought. Sylvie looks like she’s thinking the same thing, as she stands in front of the large mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always try it with dark wash jeans or even something like a plaid pant, since it’s a neutral color,” the associate suggests, and Sylvie grins at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have those dark green and navy plaid pants, the ones my mom got me,” she directs at Matt, who thinks a second before remembering. He loves those pants, they make her look amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be cute,” he nods, watching as she heads back in again. Looking around, he catches Carol's eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see a boyfriend taking interest like this. It’s unfortunately not often we see it,” she admits, fixing a piece of her white blonde hair. The words make Matt shrug, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like getting to watch her be excited about showing things off. And it’s fun to help her decide,” he explains, feeling suddenly self conscious. He fiddles with the hair ties, looking over at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol nods and gives him a knowing look. “If you’re not married, I hope you will be soon,” she jokes quietly, obviously not wanting his girlfriend to hear. He’s not sure how to feel about the statement, coming from a stranger- he’s always been a pretty private guy. Nodding, he blows out a breath as Sylvie saves him by walking out with the striped sweater she’d seen when they first walked in. The next half hour goes the same, with Sylvie modeling and Matt liking everything, aside from one dress that they both agree isn’t the right cut. Carol continues to make small comments, but it’s obvious she means well and cares about more than just making a sale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie ends up coming away with three shirts, a sweater and jacket. Matt holds everything for her while they detour to the left, the housewares area calling them. He has to admit he likes most of the things that Sylvie likes in terms of decor. Their color schemes might differ, but as far as the style and look of things, they sync up well. She finds a blanket that’s ridiculously soft, all dark orange and blue and cream, one that Matt decides they have to have. He can imagine them curled up under it on the couch with Beau trying to worm his way underneath too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometime soon we should look for plates for when we get a new place. Not now, because who knows when that will be, but it can be another fun trip,” the paramedic says thoughtfully, as they look at the plates and bowls lined against the wall. There’s a small display of plates further away and Matt pauses, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Syl, look at this,” he calls across the six feet of distance, where she’s preoccupied with a charcuterie board. When she looks up, he holds up the plate for her. On it there’s a black and white frenchie, that, though it doesn’t look like him, reminds him of Beau. “We have to get it. I don’t even know what we’ll use it for, but we have to own it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must sound like a child, because Sylvie laughs and nods. “You’re way too cute, you know that right? Should be illegal,” she teases, scrunching her nose up at him playfully. Matt feels his heart turn to jelly. After picking out a new candle, they finally make their way to the register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> all this stuff is okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt watches the woman worry at her lip and he puts a hand on her cheek, cupping it gently. “I am very much sure Syl, I promise. Like I said, I budgeted for this. It’s okay. Honestly I expected for there to be more,” he admits playfully. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised at how little they’re actually getting compared to what was tried on and looked at. When they get up to the register, Sylvie watches as the girl rings everything up. Matt already knows what the total will be, but obviously Sylvie doesn’t, because when it’s all rung up, neatly folded and bagged in the pretty watercolored bag, the paramedic makes a strangled noise. Looking at her, he presses a kiss to her hair and then puts his card in the reader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she hugs him tightly as he keys in his code and then takes the card back out. As they head out, Matt carries the larger of the two bags and holds the door for her, lacing their fingers when they’re back side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having a good day so far?” He asks as they walk through the large mall, passing other couples and children. Sylvie looks up at him like he’s the most important person in the world, and it makes him get goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is pretty much the best day ever. Thank you for my pancakes and my clothes, and thank Beau for the necklace. Seriously, it’s been...fantastic,” she smiles that sunshine smile that makes Matt feel warm and full of love, and he hopes he can make her smile like that for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+ + +</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, they head home to spend the rest of the day relaxing. Matt asks if she wants to do anything else while they’re out, but Sylvie declines, promising the only thing she wants to do now is cuddle up with her boys on the couch and maybe watch a movie. She’s aware that there’s a ‘surprise’ party at Molly’s tonight, even if Stella spilled the beans over a week ago. The paramedic might be terrible at keeping secrets, but she swears sometimes her best friend is worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curling up on the couch in their cozy little apartment, Sylvie nuzzles her face into Matt’s shoulder, yawning. The sun has been clouded over, and that combined with all the fun morning adventures has her feeling drowsy. Beau mirrors Sylvie, smushed up against the woman’s thigh, one paw protectively resting on it. Moving her hand, the scratches behind the pup's ears and leaves her left hand on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What movie would you like to watch?” The firefighter asks, running his own hand through her hair. Leaning into the touch, she hums in thought, trying to decide. She’s not in the mood for anything too sad or sappy, but a romantic comedy that’s light and funny is sounding more and more appealing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve Got Mail,” Sylvie decides. It’s one of her favorite movies, one of the first movies she’d been allowed to see alone with friends at thirteen years old. The next year of her life had her caught up in fantasies of owning a bookshop and meeting a perfect stranger online. Now that she thinks back, the paramedic is thoroughly embarrassed, but won’t deny her love for the classic movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Matt finds it on the large television screen in front of them, clicking the ‘buy’ button, which makes her grin. Now she can watch it whenever she wants. As ‘The Puppy Song’ plays, the couple settle in and watch. By the time Joe enters The Shop Around the Corner with his niece and nephew, Sylvie’s struggling to stay awake. Matt’s body heat is lulling her to sleep, and Beau; who’s asleep too, isn’t helping with his own little heater of a body. She’s out before Matthew spells f-o-x. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle shaking wakes her up. Matt‘s standing in front of her, crouched down beside the couch, smiling. Opening her eyes, Sylvie huffs, ready to tell Matt she’s awake and hasn’t been napping, ready to turn her attention back to the movie. Looking up, she sees the screen is black. Eyes shifting back to the Captain, she spots a bag from her favorite salad place. Was she really out that long? As if Matt can hear her thoughts, he offers her a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have let you take a pretty decent nap. It’s almost 2:00,” his face is sheepish as he admits it. “But in my defense it’s your birthday and you were so cute, sleeping all cuddled up. But my stomach finally won out, so I figured you might be hungry too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not wrong. Stretching, her stomach gives a growl, and Sylvie’s thankful for food that’s decent and healthy after the pancakes earlier in the day. Getting up, she heads over to the table with the bag while Matt grabs their drinks and salad dressing from the fridge. Beau comes bounding in with a rare moment of intense energy, barking at them both when he sees they’re unable to give him their full attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Bubba, give us fifteen minutes and we’ll give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>allllll</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cuddles and love,” Sylvie assures the dog, but he continues to stare at them impatiently. Sighing fondly, Sylvie scoots her chair away and picks up the runt, sitting him on the other chair. The frenchie looks pleased to be included, even if it means he’s just sitting there watching his humans eat. Dogs are weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day leading up to the party at Molly’s is quiet but perfect. It includes a back massage and lots of soft, intimate sex, the kind Sylvie had never experienced before Matt. It’s the true definition of making love, and she’s beyond grateful for these kinds of moments, ones never shared with Harrison or Kyle or Antonio. When seven o’clock rolls around, the blonde whines at the prospect of getting out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, just a few drinks at Molly’s, then we’ll come back and finish your birthday out with another round,” Matt’s eyes twinkle, making her laugh. “I’m serious. I know you’ll have fun at Molly’s,” he adds, and Sylvie wonders if he knows that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows what’s in store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but there better be cake,” she grumbles, sitting up and rubbing her face. The paramedics bones feel like jelly, mouth feels raw from all the kisses and bites. “And I expect to have that really nice rosé that Stella keeps behind the bar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Matt smiles fondly, getting up and letting Beau in when they hear scratches at the door and a pitiful whine, as if to ask why he’s been locked out for the past hour. The frenchie gets on the bed, using the stairs Matt built for him, then lays in the middle of the soft sheets and huffs. Sylvie rubs his head before getting up as well and heading to the shower, tugging Matt’s hand to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later they’re in Matt’s truck heading to the local bar. Sylvie’s in jeans and one of her new shirts, hair pulled up the way it had been at Joe and Chloe’s wedding. When they park, Matt leans over and gives her a quick kiss, making her grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words make her heart flutter and she puts a hand on his cheek, thumb brushing underneath his eye. “I love you too Matt, so much. Thank you for always listening and being the rock I need. And thank you for loving me.” A kiss, a squeeze of his hand, and then she’s hopping out. Stepping up next to him, Sylvie leans into his touch when he wraps an arm around her waist and leads her inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, way to give me a heart attack!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene in front of her catches her off guard. She’s been expecting a small get together with some of their friends, but it’s much more than that. The whole firehouse and their respective partners are smiling at her, as well as half of the intelligence unit, some of the hospital staff, her spin class friends, and, in the middle of it all, Janette and David Brett. Balloons and streamers; all pink, gold and white, are hung around the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels overwhelmed, happy, surprised, but mostly touched, that all of these people came to spend time with her on her birthday. Zeroing in on her parents as everyone starts to go back to talking and drinking, she moves towards them, hugging them both tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you guys doing here?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Like we’d miss our girls birthday party?” David asks with a look of incredulity. Sylvie’s not even realized how much she’s missed them until now. It’s only been four months, but that’s four months too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt called us and asked if we wanted to come, and of course we said yes. It’s not everyday you turn thirty six,” Janette laughs. Matt’s suddenly by the blonde’s side, handing Sylvie a glass of rosé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I get to drink for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Matt go and grab her parents their drinks, she feels an overwhelming sense of happiness flood through her body. Her boyfriend and no doubt Stella planned this birthday party for her, and she’s not sure she’s had something like this since she was a child. A tap on her back makes Sylvie turn and soon she’s being engulfed in a huge Emily Foster hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl!! Happy Birthday!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie hugs back and then smiles harder. “Emily, god I’ve missed you! How’s it been? I’m sorry works been crazy and we haven’t talked more….” she takes a sip of her drink and lets herself listen as her old partner starts talking about some new guy in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+ + +</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt’s standing next to Severide when his phone buzzes. Digging it out from his pocket, he reads ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pulling up!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making him smile. The Lieutenant seems to notice, quirking his eyebrow and trying to sneak a peek at his phone screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’re you talking to? Everyone’s here,” he asks curiously, and Matt gives him a mischievous look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everyone. You’ll see in just a second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they wait, Matt looks around, knowing he and Stella did good with the planning. Mouch, Cruz, Herrmann and Ritter had helped too, and even Mackey had suggested inviting his girlfriends spin class friends. Moments later, he’s pulled from his thoughts when the door to the bar opens and Peter Mills walks in with a small bouquet of flowers. Sylvie’s too distracted talking to Foster, Manning, and Upton to even notice the latest guest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, would you look who it is!” Herrmann walks out from behind the bar, Severide and Cruz are both standing and clapping his back. Matt’s eyes move back to where Sylvie is sitting, and while more of the firehouse has started noticing their old friend, the paramedic still remains completely oblivious. Laughing to himself, the Captain heads over to the booth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, but Sylvie, I think there’s someone here to see you.” </span>
  <span>The woman turns, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Matt watches as she finds the person in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at Matt, giddy with excitement, then excuses herself. Sylvie rushes over and practically knocks Severide down as she pulls Mills into a hug, narrowly escaping crushing the flowers, which Boden takes from him at the last second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Janette appears next to Matt, and he looks at her, then back to his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter Mills. He used to be a firefighter at 51, then got switched to ambo, and became Sylvie’s partner. They went through...a lot together,” he says the last few words carefully, not sure how much the older woman actually knows about what her daughter gets up to at work. He’s definitely not going to be the one that lets slip they’d been kidnapped and held at gunpoint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember Sylvie talking about him. He’s the one whose father was a firefighter too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Matt is flooded with memories of when Mills was a candidate, when he switched to squad, when he went to ambo, when he left. “They were really close, and she was really upset when he left, at least from what I can remember.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s odd when he thinks about it, how little he used to know about Sylvie, how little they interacted. He remembers when she’d first been transferred, how her presence had shaken everyone, especially Severide, how she resembled Shay. After that though, it’s a blur until just four or so years ago. Gabby and Sylvie were best friends for years, and of course they’d gone out on a few double dates with her and Antonio, but things only really sharpen in his mind when he thinks about the year he and Gabby had started the downward descent into what was their end. That’s when he’d started talking to her more, getting to know her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night wears on, starting to wind down around ten. Sylvie’s laughing about something with Mills, her parents, Mackey, Gallo and Ritter. Matt’s struck with how much has changed in the past decade, how many people they’ve gone through. Vargas, Borelli, Chilli, Rice, Newhouse, the list seems to go on and on. How many people they’ve lost. Darden, Shay, Jones, Otis. There’s a whole new set of firefighters being brought up, when, what feels like just yesterday, he was in their spots. He’s getting old. He’s not in his twenties, hell, not even in his thirties anymore. Matt’s known since starting this relationship with Sylvie that he’s always been intending to be it for him. He’d said it with Hallie, then Gabby. But he’s got something he never intends to give up. One day, he’s going to marry Sylvie Brett, and they’ll have the family he’s always dreamed of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearing ten thirty, Sylvie finally walks over with her parents. “I’m not letting them stay in a hotel, I told them they could use the guest room,” she informs, and Matt nods, having already decided he’d ask them before they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect to me,” the Captain agrees, wrapping an arm around the smaller blonde. “Did you have a good birthday?” He asks, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair. Sylvie looks up and nods, looking at him fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best birthday ever, even better than when I turned eleven and went to the state fair. I won the biggest teddy bear ever,” she smirks. “Good thing I have my own real life teddy bear now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how about we get going,” David cuts in, looking vaguely uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry dad,” Sylvie mumbles, cheeks heating up. Matt can’t help the smile that forms, as he watches the family interact. He hopes he’ll be able to worm his way in little by little, become a part of all their lives, not just Sylvie’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the four walk out after saying their goodbyes to everyone; Sylvie making plans with Mills to grab breakfast in the morning, she turns to Matt, making sure her parents are distracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So no mind blowing birthday sex tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...<em>absolutely</em> not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday sweetheart. Here’s to many, many more with you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>